18/6
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 6-فَلَعَلَّكَ بَاخِعٌ نَّفْسَكَ عَلَى آثَارِهِمْ إِن لَّمْ يُؤْمِنُوا بِهَذَا الْحَدِيثِ أَسَفًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 6-Fe lealleke bâhiun nefseke alâ âsârihim in lem yu'minû bi hâzel hadîsi esefâ(esefen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. fe lealle-ke : bundan sonra, o zaman belki sen, neredeyse sen * 2. bahiun : öldürücü, helâk edici * 3. nefse-ke : sen kendini * 4. alâ âsâri-him : onların izi üzere, onların arkalarından * 5. in : eğer * 6. lem yu'minû : inanmazlar * 7. bi hâzâ el hadîsi : bu söze * 8. esefen : üzüntü (ile), esefle, esef ederek Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 6-Şu Kur'ân'a inanmadıkları ve senden yüz çevirdikleri için üzülüp hayıflanarak kendini helâk mi edeceksin? Ali Bulaç Meali * 6-Şimdi onlar bu söze (Kur'an'a) inanmayacak olurlarsa sen, onların peşi sıra esef ederek kendini kahredeceksin (öyle mi)? Ahmet Varol Meali * 6-Demek bu söze inanmayacak olurlarsa, arkalarından üzülerek neredeyse kendini mahvedeceksin. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 6-Bu söze inanmayanların ardından üzülerek nerdeyse kendini mahvedeceksin! Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 6-Demek sen, bu söze (Kur’an’a) inanmazlarsa, arkalarından üzülerek âdeta kendini tüketeceksin! Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 6-Bu yeni Kitab'a inanmazlarsa (ve bu yüzden helâk olurlarsa) arkalarından üzüntüyle neredeyse kendini harap edeceksin. Edip Yüksel Meali * 6-Ne onların, ne de atalarının bu konuda bir bilgileri yoktur. Ağızlarından ne büyük bir söz çıkıyor! Yalandan başka şey söylemiyorlar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 6-Şimdi bu söze (Kur'an'a) inanmazlarsa belki arkalarından üzülerek kendini tüketeceksin! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 6-Şimdi bu söze inanmazlarsa belki arkalarından esef ile kendini üzeceksin Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 6-Demek ki, onlar bu Kur'an'a inanmazlarsa arkalarından bir şiddetli hüzün ile kendini tüketeceksin. Muhammed Esed * 6-Peki ama, onlar bu mesaja inanmak istemiyorlarsa, (inansınlar diye) kendini mi paralayacaksın? Suat Yıldırım * 6-Şimdi, bu söze inanmazlarsa, demek sen onların ardına düşüp nerdeyse kendi kendini yiyip tüketeceksin! Süleyman Ateş Meali * 6-Herhalde sen, onlar bu söze inanmıyorlar diye, peşlerinde üzüntüden kendini helâk edeceksin! Şaban Piriş Meali * 6-Belki de sen, bu söze iman etmiyorlar diye onların arkasından üzüntüden kendini helak edeceksin. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 6-Onlar bu Kur'ân'a inanmıyorlar diye onların arkalarından eseflenmekle neredeyse kendini tüketeceksin. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 6-Şimdi sen, bu söze inanmazlarsa, belki de arkalarından kendini eritircesine üzüleceksin. Yusuf Ali (English) * 6- Thou wouldst only, perchance, fret thyself to death, following after them, in grief,(2331) if they believe not in this Message. M. Pickthall (English) * 6- Yet it may be, if they believe not in this statement, that thou (Muhammad) wilt torment thy soul with grief over their footsteps. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 6- Belki eğer onlar, bu kitaba inanmazlarsa sen arkalarından üzüntü ile neredeyse kendini öldürüp yok edeceksin. Yani ey bu kitabı kendisine indirdiğim kulum ve Resulüm Muhammed! Bu kitaba inanmayanlar helak olacaklar. Fakat sen o büyük söyleyen yalancıların iman etmediklerine şimdiden öyle üzülüyorsun ki, iman etmezler de helak olurlarsa arkalarından edeceğin üzüntü ve esefle neredeyse kendini tüketecek dereceyi bulacaksın. O halde sen onlar için üzülme, kederlenme ve sana bu kitabı indiren Allah'a hamdederek vazifeni yerine getir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *Rahman Rahim olan Allah’ın adıyla 1- Hamd, Kitabı kulu üzerine indiren ve onda hiç bir çarpıklık kılmayan Allah'a aittir.(1) 2- Dosdoğru (bir Kitaptır) ki, kendi katından şiddetli bir azabla uyarıp-korkutmak ve salih amellerde bulunan mü'minlere müjde vermek için (onu indirdi) ; şüphesiz onlara güzel bir ecir vardır. 3- Onlar orda ebedi olarak kalıcıdırlar. 4- (Bu Kur'an) "Allah çocuk edindi" diyenleri uyarıp korkutmaktadır.(2) 5- Bu konuda ne kendilerinin, ne de atalarının hiç bir bilgisi yoktur. Ağızlarından çıkan söz ne (kadar da) büyük. Onlar yalandan başkasını söylemiyorlar.(3) 6- Şimdi onlar bu söze (Kur'an'a) inanmayacak olurlarsa sen, onların peşi sıra esef ederek kendini kahredeceksin (öyle mi) ?(4) 7- Şüphesiz biz, yeryüzü üzerindeki şeyleri ona bir süs kıldık; onların hangisinin daha güzel davranışta bulunduğunu deneyelim diye. AÇIKLAMA 1. Yani, "Onda ne bir kimsenin anlayamayacağı kadar karışık ve karmaşık şeyler vardır, ne de hakkı seven bir kimseyi kararsız bırakarak doğru yoldan saptıran bir nokta vardır. 2. Böyle diyen kimseleri, Hıristiyanları, Yahudileri ve Allah'a çocuk isnad eden Arap müşriklerini kapsar. 3. "Büyük Söz": "Şu Allah'ın oğludur veya şunu Allah, oğul edinmiştir." Bu söz büyük bir söz olarak nitelenmiştir, çünkü Allah'ın bir oğlu olduğu veya birisini oğul edindiği bir bilgiye dayanmamaktadır. Onlar sadece bir şahsa karşı duydukları bir sevgide aşırı gitmişler ve böyle bir bağ icad etmişlerdir. Onlar alemlerin rabbi olan Allah'a iftira ettiklerinin, O'na karşı büyük bir yalan uydurduklarının farkında da değildirler. 4. Burada, bu surenin nazil olduğu sırada Peygamber'in (s.a) üzüntüsünün gerçek sebebine değinilmektedir. Bu Peygamber'in (s.a) , kendisinin ve arkadaşlarının gördüğü işkenceye değil, kavminin sapıklık ve ahlâkî bozukluğuna üzüldüğünü göstermektedir. Onu en çok üzen konu ne kadar yola getirmeye çalışırsa çalışsın,kavminin sapıklıkta inat etmesiydi. O çok üzülüyordu, çünkü kavminin sapıklığının en sonunda helâk olmalarına ve Allah'ın azabının üzerlerine hak olmasına neden olacağından korkuyordu. Bu nedenle gece gündüz onları kurtarmaya çalışıyordu, fakat onlar sanki Allah'ın azabının gelmesini istercesine inat ediyorlardı. Peygamber (s.a) bu durumu konuyla ilgili hadisinde şöyle açıklamaktadır: "Benim ve sizin benzeriniz, ateş yakan ve ateşine pervane ve çekirgeler düşmeye başlayınca onları ateşten kurtarmaya çalışan kimse gibidir. Ben sizi ateşe düşmekten korumak için eteklerinizden tutuyorum. Oysa siz benim elimden kurtulmaya çalışıyorsunuz." (Buhari-Müslim) mukayese için bkz. Şuara: 3 Gerçi "... Üzüntü duyarak adeta kendini tüketeceksin." denmektedir, ama bu sözde Peygamber'i (s.a) teselli eden bir ifade de vardır.: "Sen onları inanmaya zorlamakla görevli olmadığına göre neden kendini tüketiyorsun? Senin tek görevin müjdelemek ve korkutmaktır, insanları mümin yapmak değil. Bu nedenle müminleri müjdelemeye ve kafirleri kötü sonla uyarmaya devam etmelisin." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *6. Peki ama, onlar bu mesaja inanmak istemiyorlarsa, (inansınlar diye) (3) kendini mi paralayacaksın? (4) 3 - Lafzen, "neredeyse ..." le‘alle takısı bu anlam akışı içinde bir olasılık değil, fakat daha çok, Hz. Peygamber'in tutumu hakkında kınama/yargı bildiren retorik (belâgatli) bir soru ortaya koymaktadır (Merâğî XIII, 116). 4 - Bu belâgat sorusu, en başta, getirdiği mesajın müşrik/putperest Mekke'liler arasında uyandırdığı düşmanlığa derinden üzülen, onların manevî/ruhanî akibetleri hakkında duyduğu kaygı yüzünden ızdırap çeken Hz. Peygamber'e hitab etmektedir. Ama Hz. Peygamber'e münhasır kalmayıp, aynı zamanda, herhangi bir ahlakî ülkünün ya da önermenin doğruluğuna inanıp da toplumsal çevrenin buna karşı ilgisiz kalmasından cesareti kırılan herkese uzanmaktadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *6. Demek ki, onlar bu Kur'an'a inanmazlarsa arkalarından bir şiddetli üzüntü ile kendini tüketeceksin. 6. Bu mübarek âyetler, Resûl-i Ekrem'in halk hakkında ne kadar iyilik ister ve onların küfrlerinden dolayı ne derece fazla üzülür olduğunu göstermektedir. Ve yeryüzündeki ilâhî nimetlerin ne gibi bir imtihan vesilesi olduğuna, bu devam eden nimetlerin sonuda elden çıkacağına işaret buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Ey Yüce Resul!.. Sen inkarcıların hâllerine bakarak pek çok üzülüyorsun. (Demek ki, onlar bu Kur'an'a inanmazlarsa) onun ilâhî bir kitap olup âyetlerinin vakit vakit indiğini tasdik eylemezlerse o münkirlerin (arkalarından) öyle tasdik ve tevhitten yüz çevirdiklerinden dolayı (bir şiddetli üzüntü ile kendini tüketeceksin) mübarek hayatına kastetmiş gibi olacaksın. Sen vazifen olan irşadı ifa etmektesin. Sen onların kalplerini İmana erdiremezsin. Hikmetin gereği ne ise o meydana gelecektir. Artık o kadar üzüntü ve keder içinde kalma.